Finding Loves on the Titanic
by BarbP1
Summary: What if Ross and Rachel had been born 90 years earlier and had met on the fateful Titanic? Will they survive? Note: My original author's name was BarbP on July 6th, I changed it to BarbP1. On the changeover 29 reviews were lost.
1. Chapter 1

_What if Ross and Rachel had been born 90 years earlier and met for the first time on the fateful Titanic? If James Cameron can create Jack and Rose, why not a Ross and Rachel love story._

_Even though I am a full-fledged American, my Great-Great Grandfather was a British Sea Captain. I have more than once questioned if at one time he may have become acquainted with Captain Smith._

_Please be patient in reading the somewhat lengthy prologue._

_Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. These characters belong to Bright, Kaufman and Crane_.

_**Chapter 1: Survival At Sea

* * *

**_

**April 15, 1912**

It was 4:00 am. The intense cold, which proceeds dawn, had settled upon the North Atlantic Ocean. Rachel Green sat clustered together with fifty-one other survivors in Lifeboat 11. The survivors sat quietly pondering the tragedy that had occurred a few hours earlier. The _Royal Mail Steamship Titanic_, declared unsinkable, had struck an iceberg and within two hours and forty minutes had disappeared beneath the sea. For Rachel, survival was not her immediate priority. Her main priority was if Ross had survived. Even though she had just met him, she knew she could not live without him. Had he made it safely into a lifeboat on the starboard side or had he perished with the ship?

Earlier, Second Officer Lightholler, on the port side, was only allowing women and children to be loaded. First Officer Murdoch, located on the starboard side, not being as strict, was allowing more men to enter the lifeboats. Ross, noticing all the panic, insisted Rachel occupy the open spot on Lifeboat 11. He informed her he would try his luck on the port side. That was the last time she had seen him. Hopefully, it would not be the last.

A light appeared on the horizon. _Carpathia_ would soon be arriving to rescue 750 passengers.

**August 2001 **

Genya, the MIR-2 pilot, nervously guided the sub over the deck of the broken sunken ship, _Titanic_. Since this was a gravesite for many passengers, it was approached with great reverence. As the sub progressed, it passed over the fallen mast. You could almost still hear Frederick Fleet yell ICEBERG STRAIGHT AHEAD! The ship's railing still stood upright and intact. You could not help but remember that passengers at one time had touched those railings. Genya gently landed the submarine on the deck near the opening of the once opulent "Grand Staircase". The sub appeared small in comparison to this historical giant.

The _Titanic _had remained undisturbed until 1986 when Dr. Robert Ballard's crew discovered the broken wreck on the North Atlantic sea floor. To the public, the fascination with the tragedy has never quite fully disappeared.

The tragedy of this once great creation encompassed anyone investigating the wreck. Items such as china, shoes, silverware, luggage, metal headboards and a doll's head lay strewn on the seabed between the bow and the stern. Those personal items really tied you to the passengers. The icebergs, the warnings, being stuck in the middle of the North Atlantic, what would it have been like to be there that fateful night?

Jim Carter, who was on the sister sub MIR-1, had commissioned this expedition. The purpose was to explore deep inside the ship's interior for any recognizable items. Two-breadbox sized robots, guided by fiber optic cable, would become the unconscious eyes that would search through the ship's interior. At present, this task had not been attempted. Since the ship was slowly being eaten away by bronze rusticles (microscopic organisms) in five years the ship might be totally collapsed making this mission impossible.

Genya gently guided the robot out of its garage. A spool of fiber optic cable spun out of the robot as it began its descent down the "Grand Staircase". When the ship broke in two and sank, the Grand Staircase broke away from the ship and floated away. This wide-open area allowed the robot easy access to the main decks. As the robot moved deeper, some parts of the interior appeared to be a cavern of rusticles. Dangling light fixtures and carved posts from the oak pillars were the only recognizable items around the Grand Staircase.

The robot slowly made its progress onto "D" deck. This deck contained the gangway doors. The robot moved on past the remains of the bronze grilled doors that graced the starboard first-class entrance vestibule. Inside the outer gangway door, the lights from the robot shone on floor-to-ceiling wrought-iron gates with brass handles. Near the gates, a mahogany sideboard lay face down. Even though the sideboard had rotted away, _White Star Line_ china remained stacked and unbroken. With the tether on the robot long enough to go the full length of the ship, the robot made its way to the passenger staterooms. Unlike the carved mahogany wood in the reception room, the pinewood that separated the staterooms had all but disappeared.

The robot entered Stateroom A11. Portions of the entrance door remained like the metal knob and push plate. Metal items, such as bed frames, doorknobs and hinges emit the tiniest of electrical discharges, which irritates undersea creatures that eats wood and materials around them. As the robot moved around the stateroom its lights reflected off a metal bed frame. A man's Bowler hat lay on the bed's covering. A piece of clothing still remained on the bed frame. The clothing moved gently with the current. Someone had hung the clothing there and never returned to put it on. Beside the bed were the remains of a mahogany dressing table. Even though the table had collapsed, an intact open metal drawer still remained.

Don Lynn, a historian that was on the expedition, knew every stateroom and its occupant. He commented that the room had been occupied by a thirty-two year old female passenger, that; had recently become a consultant for _Women's Wear._ She was also able to afford another cabin behind the third funnel to store all the clothes she purchased in Paris. The occupant's name was Rachel Green.

To be continued in Chapter 2

* * *

_Note/Disclaimer: In actuality a passenger named Edith Russell occupied Stateroom A11. She "was" a consultant for Women's Wear and had accumulated 19 trunks of clothes she had purchased in Paris. In 1934 she released an article about the tragedy. She reported that in January of 1912, a Fortuneteller in Africa predicted that she would have a grave accident at sea. With that warning in mind she changed her passage back to America from the George Washington to the Titanic. Since the Titanic was larger and had been predicted in many magazines unsinkable, she assumed she would be in less danger._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. In Chapter 2, Rachel and Ross sight each other for the first time. Ross is an Archeologist returning from a dig in Egypt and is recovering from a broken heart. Rachel is returning from Paris with her new fashion finds for Women's Wear._

**_Chapter 2: A First Sighting_**

* * *

"Prenz vos sieges de train satisfont (_take your seats please_). Le train part de la station (_the train is ready to leave the station_)", the astute French Train Master announced. The train was leaving the La Gare depot in Paris, destination Cherbourg where the _RMS_ _Titanic_ would be awaiting its next load of passengers. Rachel, listening to the Train Master's command, quickly established a seat towards the rear of the car. Rachel, a consultant for _Women's Wear,_ had accumulated many new fashion finds in Paris. She was attired in one of her finds, a hobble-skirted woolen dress with a matching fur cape and muff. Embroidered pumps with buckles completed her attire. Since the ride would be close to an hour long, she relaxed and tilted the seat back for a short nap.

Il y a un siège disponible dans le dos, monsieur (_there is an available seat in the back, sir_)", the Train Master informed the male passenger that had just entered onto the train. Rachel slowly opened her eyes taking notice of the stranger as he swept by her seat. His attire included a Norfolk suit, topped with a dark green cashmere coat. After he passed, a feeling she could quite not explain swept over her. For the moment she passed off the unfamiliar feeling, leaned back in her seat and continued with her nap.

Ross stared out of the train window as it passed through the countryside. Purple and yellow wildflowers were beginning to bloom, adding more color to the countryside. His thoughts reverted back to New York City. He was anxious to be heading home. The dig in Egypt had been successful and it had relieved his mind of Carol. Two-months ago, with no explanation, she had backed out of the wedding. He was heartbroken. He so desired a wife and family. Her sudden decision had erased that desire for the time being.

Rachel awoke from her short nap. Gazing out the train window she noticed wild flowers intermittently blooming. Her mind began to focus on her new fashion finds in Paris. She knew those new finds would add significance to her job. Why did that not fill up the empty feeling she felt inside? Rachel reasoned the feeling stemmed from being homesick.

After a three-hour wait, the tender finally arrived to transport the passengers to the ship. After the passengers were seated and the luggage loaded, it began the journey to the giant ship.

The displacement of the water from the giant 45,000T ship caused the tender to bounce in the water. The closer the tender came to the boat the harder it rocked. It rocked so profusely that some passengers were thrown off their feet. As the tender pulled up beside the giant it banged against it's sides so profusely that most were in fear of the boat breaking in half. As the passengers exited the tender it took 10 men to hold down the gangplank.

"You appear somewhat frightened. May I assist you miss?" the tall stranger inquired while offering her his hand.

"Oh yes please!" Rachel, by now somewhat shaken, accepted his hand as he guided her gently onto the gangplank. She gazed up and his eyes looked into her clear blue eyes. The blood raced began racing to his head and he suddenly felt faint. Her eyes had mesmerized him.

To be continued in Chapter 3

* * *

_Note: Cherbourg was the second stop for the Titanic. Many notable American's entered the ship from that stop. One of the more memorable names was the Unsinkable Molly Brown. Molly, was a character labeled "new money" by her wealthy counterparts. Since she had not yet been accepted into society, she made the trip to France to improve her social skills. Personally, I think she soon discovered she liked herself better the other way._

_The fourth funnel on the ship was non functional. It was added by Thomas Andrews, the ship's designer, for effect only. While the ship was docked in Queenstown a stoker with a black face popped his head out of the top of the funnel. Passengers, unaware that the funnel was fake assumed it was a paranormal, thus believing the ship was cursed._


	3. Chapter 3

_I have appreciated all the nice reviews from those who have read my previous chapters. I hope you enjoy this one as much._

**_Chapter 3: A New Feeling_

* * *

**

"Welcome to the _Titanic_. May I check your boarding pass please?" a handsome Sixth Officer Moody inquired.

"Of course, as soon as I find it", Rachel replied while searching frantically through her bag. "Where did I put it? Here it is Sir", Rachel informed the Officer while handing over the pass. Gazing around the Reception Room, Rachel noted several Stateroom Attendants in white-cropped jackets standing around anxiously awaiting their passenger(s).

"Miss Green, your Stateroom is A11", Officer Moody informed her while motioning one of the Room Stewardess' over to assist her.

"Miss Green, my name is Violet Jessop and I will be your Room Stewardess for the trip. Kindly follow me please." Rachel, following behind the Stewardess, passed by the opulent Grand Staircase. The beautifully crafted four-decked Oak carved staircase was made only of wood and rod iron. A magnificent dome of glass and wrought iron crowned the staircase. A crystal light located in the center of the dome brightly shown it's light down all four-decks of the staircase, further illuminating the exquisite details.

Violet led Rachel down the corridor and opened the door to her stateroom. "This is your stateroom Miss Green" Violet informed Rachel as she led her into the room. On one side of the door stood a washbasin. Located directly on the other side stood a small wardrobe. Rachel gazed around the room and noted a mahogany-dressing table topped with a rectangular mirror. Next to the mirror were built in shelves. A carafe along with stacked water glasses lined the shelves. "The water in your washbasin will be replenished daily. The ladies lavatory and bathtubs are located at the end of the corridor. May I reserve a time for you?"

"Yes. Reserve me a time early tomorrow morning. The long train ride, plus the excitement on the tender has worn me out, plus I need to unpack my trunks. Just advise me of the hour", Rachel dismissed the attendant while searching in her bag for the keys to her trunks.

"Very good Miss. I will advise you of the exact time", Violet replied as she left the stateroom closing the door behind her.

Rachel, after unpacking her trunks, decided she was too exhausted to dress for dinner in the Dining Saloon. She lay down on the bed and stretched her arms and legs. Within a few minutes she was soundly asleep. She awoke the next morning fully dressed.

**April 11, 1912**

Ross awoke early the next morning. His first thoughts in the morning still included Carol. To relieve his mind of his recent rejection, he decided to get dressed and investigate the gymnasium located on the boat deck.

Ross stood in the gymnasium investigating the equipment. He noted the rowing machine. The exercise machine would aid in strengthening his arm and leg muscles. He walked over to the gym instructor and made an appointment for early afternoon.

Ross stepped out onto the boat deck. A soft morning breeze was calmly washing over the new deck. The soft breeze heightened the smell of the newly laid deck wood. He opened up his lungs and took in a deep breath of the fresh cool ocean air. The sun had just arisen. Its rays reflecting off the calm ocean took on the appearance of sparkling diamonds. The fresh scenery, along with the calmness of the ocean, began to lift his spirits. He opened his lungs and took in another breath of the fresh ocean air. The new scent included fresh biscuits and coffee. As he searched the deck he soon spotted a woman setting in a deck chair. A Steward was serving her hot biscuits and coffee. She appeared to be attractive, in her early thirty's, and even with the green/red woolen blanket pulled tightly about her, appeared acutely attired in her dress manner. A strange new feeling suddenly developed inside of him. That strange unconscious feeling guided him closer to her. As he drew closer to her, his memory suddenly reverted back to past evening. She was the woman whose eyes had mesmerized him the evening before on the gangplank. Suddenly, all of the insecurities from his last rejection came bubbling to the surface. His determination disappeared, reversing his path from her back to the deck railing. A defeated Ross leaned on the deck railing, again questioning his cowardice.

"Hi Ross. I see you also decided to take in the fresh morning air on deck", Col Archibald Gracie said while taking his space on the deck railing next Ross. Col Gracie was a friend of his parents in New York City. He was active in real estate and was an amateur military historian. He was worldly and lived for adventure.

"You travel quite extensively, do you know the woman setting on the deck chair by the first class entrance door?" Ross somewhat bashfully inquired of the Colonel.

"Yes, I know her. Her name is Rachel Green. She is a new consultant for _Women's Wear_. I got somewhat acquainted with her during my brief stay in Paris. She is quite articulate and adores anything that relates to fashion. If I were an available man, I would not be wasting any time in getting to know her better. There appears to be an empty chair next to her, go over and take a chance."

With the Colonel's advice in mind, Ross's confidence began to resurface. So again he made his way over to her. This time he did not turn back.

To be continued in Chapter 4

* * *

_Note/Disclaimer: Violet Jessop was a bright vivacious and very attractive twenty-four year old when she signed on for the Titanic's maiden voyage. She had been hired a year before by the White Star Line and had gained quite a bit of experience in working her way around the whims of the passenger's in First Class. Even though Violet came from a simple family in Suffold, she was fascinated by the strict social standings of the rich and famous. _

_When the ship sank, she was saved on Lifeboat 16, however, that disaster did not prevent Violet from returning to the sea. Shortly after she became a nurse in World War 1 and was on the fateful Britannic (sister ship to the Titanic) when it hit the land mine in the Aegen Sea. Again, she survived. _

_Violet never married and lived until she was 83 years old._

_Colonel Gracie survived the sinking, however; during the process of the sinking he spent a lot of time in the cold water, which later affected his health. Approximately a year later he died._

_The Colonel was a member of the Gracie family that built the famous mansion in New York. Since 1942, the mansion has become the permanent mayor's residence._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks again for all the appreciative positive reviews. A writer appreciates any comments._

_With that, let us continue our journey. _

**_Chapter 4: A New Acquaintance_**

* * *

As the Ocean's currents mounted, waves began to lap so profusely, they splashed on the Third Class poop deck. As the cooler air began penetrating through all the decks, passengers one by one elected to filter back inside the ship to gain some extra warmth. 

With the cooler air penetrating about her, Rachel attempted to warm up by taking another sip of black coffee. Another gust of wind washed through the deck. She wrapped the wool blanket closer about her.

As Ross made his way over to Rachel to introduce himself, he nervously checked to make sure he was clean-shaven and that his hair was neatly in place. He straightened his cashmere coat and took in a deep breath. As he got closer to her, he noticed she was shivering. With that thought in mind, Ross picked up an available blanket from a stack located directly outside of the gym door.

"I noticed you were shivering. How about an extra blanket for some extra warmth?" Ross inquired while boldly taking a seat in the empty deck chair next to hers. As he gazed at her closely for the first time he observed that not only did she have beautiful eyes, her skin was soft and crystal clear.

"Yes!" Rachel, somewhat stunned, nodded. Rachel looked up at him. Ross noted how her thick eyelashes further pronounced those mesmerizing blue eyes. He sat there silent for close to a minute observing her natural beauty.

"I believe I need to properly introduce myself. My name is Ross Geller and I am from New York City." As Ross leaned over to introduce himself, Rachel's soft refreshing scent of Vinolia soap penetrated his nostrils.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Geller. My name is Rachel Green and my hometown is also New York City. Are you traveling alone?" Rachel, somewhat surprised by her sudden interest, inquired. Rachel observed that this new acquaintance was not overly handsome but was acutely dressed and had beautiful thick black hair and strong brown eyes.

"Yes. I am an Anthropologist returning from a dig in Egypt. I had read some positive reports in Shipbuilder's magazines about the safety and comforts on this ship and since I had never been on a maiden voyage, I purchased a ticket and here I am. Are you traveling alone also?"

"Yes. I had been traveling abroad for the past few months, making stops in Africa and Europe. Since I am a fashion consultant for _Women's Wear_ I spent the past month of my trip in Paris, observing and acquiring new fashion ideas. I will return to New York City just in time to attend and report on the Easter fashions at the races."

"The wind appears to have subsided. Would you care to join me for a walk on the boat deck?" Ross inquired as he stood up while offering her his arm. Rachel nodded as she slipped her hand through his arm. His arms felt strong and muscular. Rachel surprisingly realized the warm blanket was not needed anymore for warmth and comfort.

To be continued in Chapter 5

* * *

_Note: In October 2001 I went on a Canada/New England fall cruise. Our second stop was Halifax, Nova Scotia. I was ecstatic because I was finally going to see and experience some authenticity from the Titanic._

_In Halifax, four of us signed up for a tour, the stops being: Peggy's Cove, Citadel on a Hill, The Town Clock, Maritime Museum of the Atlantic and Fairview Cemetery. The Fairview Cemetery is where 121 Titanic victims are laid to rest. While there, the tour guide informed us that the graves are laid out not in a straight line but curved to resemble the hull of a ship. The curved lines are broken on the right side to represent the area damaged by the iceberg. The hull faces the same direction the ship met its disaster. That feature was not planned; it turned out to be a coincidence. _

_Another interesting feature at Fairview Cemetery was the gravestone of, J. Dawson. When James Cameron's movie The Titanic was released, any visitor to the Cemetery thought the name represented the romantic character in the movie played by Leonardo DiCaprio. Suddenly, gifts and flowers began to surround his gravestone. This was more than likely a coincidence since Dawson's first name was not John. It was James. James was employed on the Titanic as a trimmer. The trimmer's job was delivering coal to the stoker's._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks again for all of the reviews. I so appreciated all of the positive feedback. With that, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_**Chapter 5: A New Discovery

* * *

**_

"May I offer you more tea and crumpets Miss?" the youthful waiter inquired of Rachel. Every afternoon at four in the afternoon the ship served tea and pastries in the opulent Reception Room. Tea Time was the most popular time on the ship for women. Each woman, young and old alike, would dress up in their finest attire and catch up on all of the latest news and gossip. Rachel chose to wear a shear white textile dress with a matching slip. The neckline was V-necked and trimmed in black to further emphasize the cut. The full black band around the waist emphasized her trim figure.

"Rachel my dear, I cannot believe you will not reveal all your latest fashion finds from Paris", Lady Lucille Doth Gordon quipped while taking another sip of tea from the White Star line China. Rachel, aware of Lady Lucille's indiscreet nature, quickly changed the subject.

Lucille was a fashion designer best known for her designs of racy lingerie. She had shops in London and Paris. Lucille and her husband Sir Cosmo Doth Gordon were popular with the Royals.

"Lucille, I need to write some letters, so I will catch up with you later on at dinner", Rachel informed her as she excused herself from the table.

The Reading and Writing room was as much an enclave for the women as the Smoking Room was for the men. The painted white room was furnished elegantly with the latest Edwardian furniture. The curtains and carpeting were of a color of rose. A large open fireplace warmed the room. A large bow window enabled the viewers to look out over the promenade deck. Rachel soon found a table and began to write her letters. She heard an odd knocking sound. She turned around and noticed Ross was at the bow window. He motioned her to come over. She went over to the window while motioning him to step inside. He nodded in approval as he made his way inside.

"It is cold on deck and I did not have a wrap available to warm me. You look cold. There is an empty couch in front of the fireplace. Why don't we take a seat there while you warm up?" Rachel informed Ross while gazing around noticing that the room was empty of any onlookers. He nodded in approval as he followed her to the fireplace. Ross removed his coat as he sat down on the empty couch beside her.

"You look amazing. Is that a new dress from Paris?" Ross asked.

"That is a secret. What have you been up to this afternoon?" Rachel inquired. For some strange reason, she suddenly began to feel nervous.

"After lunch, I worked out on the rowing machine in the gymnasium and then went to the swimming bath for a quick swim. Col Gracie joined me in the swimming bath for a few quick laps. We next joined several others in the Smoking Room for a quick cigar. Archibald Butt caught us up on the latest political news.

Ross knew the all the social formalities had been completed. Rachel looked so beautiful and desirable. As the next few minutes passed, Ross could not even remember one word discussed between them. All he knew was he had a great desire to reveal everything to this woman. With that feeling overwhelming him, he leaned over and softly kissed her on the cheek. He could feel her desire producing electricity inside of him. Their lips met, softly at first and then they slowly sank into it. His arms slowly circled her slender waist as she began softly exploring his muscular physique.

Ross had loved Carol but he had never felt this passionate and desire for her. It was a new discovery.

To be continued in Chapter 6

* * *

_Note/Disclaimer: Lady Lucille Duff Gordon was a famous designer from the early 1900's. Her most famous contribution to the fashion world was her idea to display new fashions on a runway. Her idea continues today._

_Lucille, along with her famous husband, was rescued from the disaster in Lifeboat 1._

_In the early 1900's the swimming area on ships were called baths instead of pools. The strict social rules of the day restricted men and women being in the swimming bath at the same time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks again for all the positive reviews. With that, let us continue our journey across the Atlantic._

**_Chapter 6: Revealing the Past_

* * *

**

It was 7:30 pm. The clear tones of a fanfare trumpet sliced through the conversations, signaling that dinner is served. In the Reception Room, as music flowed from Wallace Hartley's String Band, Ladies took their Gentleman's arms and began filing into the Grand Dining Saloon. The Jacobean styled room was painted a soft peanut white with beautiful molding on the ceiling. Beautifully crafted lead glass windows sparkled on the far wall. Green Jacobean chairs surrounded tables covered with snowy white tablecloths. Silver and crystal sparkled. Butter plates held pale-yellow butter stars, the symbol of the White Star Line.

Rachel made her entrance down the Grand Staircase. Her presence was very noticeable. Her clear silky skin complimented the flowing black lace evening gown. A single strand of soft pearls surrounded her neck. Her hair was softly pulled back with soft curls falling around her neck. A black feather boa had been placed in her drop of curls. Ross watched proudly as she descended the stairway. With each step her natural beauty captured his imagination. When she at last reached him, he proudly offered his arm as they joined the line of other couples filing into the Grand Dining Saloon.

Two immaculately white-jacketed servers escorted Ross and Rachel to their table in the Enclave. They filled their glasses with amber-gold sherry and then returned bearing silver pitchers of soup.

After their four-course dinner which included Hor D'Oeuvres, Cream of Barley, Poached Salmon, Filet Mignon and Waldorf Pudding, they decided to walk through the Reception room to listen to the music provided by the string band.

"Would you like to take a walk out on the deck?" Ross inquired.

"I would love to", Rachel replied as she slipped her arm through his.

The light from the moon reflected off the rippling waves while a soft breeze softened the air on deck. Sparkling stars lit up the sky.

"This is so romantic. The stars appear so much brighter", Rachel said. Up until the present, her main focus was business. She had not taken the time to enjoy nature.

Ross' past engagement was beginning to weigh heavily on his conscience. He knew now was the time to reveal his past engagement. "There is something I would like you to know", Ross replied, while looking somewhat seriously at Rachel. "I was engaged to a woman named Carol. Two months ago without any explanation she decided to call it off."

"Are you still in love with her?" Rachel softly inquired. Even though her heart was racing she needed to know.

"I don't think I am", Ross replied, while feeling slightly nervous. He had so wanted to tell her to clear the air, but now that it was out and on the surface, it felt different. He reasoned that it took awhile to get over a failed relationship.

"When you look at a person as being the one you believe you are going to spend your life with, it takes awhile to fully get over it", Rachel replied trying to think positively that it "was" over with. She put her arm through his. Ross politely escorted Rachel back to her stateroom. Ross's new revelation had made them both uncomfortable.

Ross opened the door to his stateroom. His Room Steward had placed a note on the bed. He picked up the note and quickly noticed it was a cablegram. It read: _Ross, Please forgive me. Can we give it another chance? Carol._

**April 12, 1912**

The knifelike bow sliced through the ocean waves displacing a path of white foam in its path. The sun slowly arose out of the ocean slowly producing light rays on the wood of the desolated boat deck. Deck stewards began appearing on deck supporting trays of fresh coffee and biscuits.

Ross sat on a deck chair pondering his future. Why had Carol suddenly changed her mind? Why did she really call the engagement off? Ross began to focus back to his own thoughts and feelings. If he was to resolve this dilemma he needed to focus on what he wanted. He knew he loved Carol but he also knew that at the time he was more in love with getting married. Marriage provided security for the future. Those feelings had reversed when he first saw Rachel. Even though he had just met her he knew he loved her in a way he had never felt before and that was scary. It was like the ship making its voyage. You were not sure what you were going to encounter on the way.

Carol must have realized his feelings on marriage and that is why she chose to call it off. She needed to be number one. Being separated can bring out your true feelings. He felt as though she was testing him out, however; he did not like her game.

Ross went back to his stateroom in search of his room steward. He soon located him in the corridor. "I would like for you to deliver this note to the Marconi Room", Ross ordered as he passed the note to his steward. It read: _Carol, I believe it is too late for both of us to give it another try. Your happiness will need to be with someone else. Ross._

Ross feeling relieved by his decision ran up the two decks. He was going to continue the voyage with the woman he knew he loved.

To be continued in Chapter 7

* * *

_Note/Disclaimer: Wallace Hartley was a consummate performer that gathered his band around him as they continued to play as the ship continued to sink. Wallace had made his home in Colne, Lancashire, and was engaged to be married to a woman from Boston Spa, near Wetherby. There has been much speculation on which tune the band played as they too succumbed to the sea. Some say "Nearer My God to Thee" or "Autumn". In all of the confusion it could have been either. Wallace had told a fellow musician aboard the Mauretainia that he felt he would meet his end at sea one day and that at the last moments he would instruct his band to play "Nearer My God To Thee"._

_The green Jacobean chairs in the Grand Dining Saloon had pins inserted on the bottom legs which attached the chair to the floor. The pins allowed the chairs to slide forwards and backwards. If the ship hit a rough patch of water, this safety feature further prevented the chairs from moving out of position._


	7. Chapter 7

_Again, I appreciate all of your kind appreciative reviews and remarks. Let us continue our journey. _

**_Chapter 7: Chanced Meetings_

* * *

**

Ross reached the corridor on A-Deck just as Rachel's stateroom attendant Violet shut the door to Rachel's stateroom. "Is Miss Green available?" Ross, by now somewhat out of breath, inquired of the attractive attendant.

"Last evening Rachel advised the second steward to reserve her and Helen Churchill Candee a table for breakfast in the Café Verandah", Violet politely informed Ross.

"Thanks. I will try to catch up with her later", a somewhat confused and disappointed Ross replied.

Rachel was thankful for the opportunity to meet Helen Churchill Candee for breakfast. An important part of a fashion representative's job was to promote and get feedback from the social elite. Helen Candee filled that category. The meeting along with the vivacious atmosphere of the café would relieve her mind of any thoughts pertaining to Ross. Rachel knew he had some unresolved issues that may take him some time to sort through.

A waiter guided Rachel to a table in the Café Verandah. The café decorated with green trellis and climbing plants, provided a tropical atmosphere. Palm plants in wicker baskets periodically lined the walls. The tables were bright wicker tables surrounded with chairs cushioned with red and brown fabrics. The atmosphere was further brightened with black and white-checkered floor tile.

"What would you like to order for breakfast?" the waiter inquired.

"I would like to order baked apples, buckwheat cakes and tea."

"Very good miss, I will place your order."

"Rachel; what is new in the fashion world?" a strikingly beautiful Helen Churchill Candee inquired as the waiter seated her at the table. Helen was dressed in a soft yellow lace dress fitted at the waist with a high collar.

"Due to women attending more outdoor events a need for lighter weight clothing has become the biggest demand or trend. Outdoor items such as capes, jackets and wraps have replaced the shawl. The "S" type fashion is slowly being replaced with a raised waistline. If you attend the Easter Races in New York City more new fashion trends will be presented." Rachel replied while observing Helen's noted approval of the latest fashion trends.

"Helen, are you enjoying the cruise?" a very handsome Sixth Officer James Moody inquired as a waiter delivered Rachel's requested breakfast order.

"This has been the smoothest crossing so far. James, I would like to introduce you to Rachel Green. She is a Fashion Consultant for _Women's Wear_", Helen stood while politely made the introductions.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance Miss Green. Have a pleasant trip and I hope to see you again", the handsome officer politely nodded while turning to leave.

"Would you have time to join us for a cup of tea?" Helen boldly inquired.

"Thanks. Since I was just relieved of my duties a cup of tea might relax me", Moody answered as he pulled out a chair to join them at the table.

"Are there any secrets we need to be aware of from the bridge?" Helen inquired of officer Moody.

"Daily, we have been receiving cablegrams from other ships warning us of icebergs that would be directly in our path. Captain Smith decided the proper way to avoid the bergs was to change the course of direction southward", Moody, replied while taking his last sip of tea.

"Ladies, thanks for inviting me to join you. I have enjoyed the conversation but I believe it is time for me to go to my room to catch some sleep. Nice to have made your acquaintance Miss Green", the officer replied as he stood up to leave. Before leaving, he leaned over and shook Rachel's hand.

Ross walked by the café just as the officer was shaking hands with Rachel. He could not see anyone else at the table. Was she having breakfast with him instead of Helen Candee as her stateroom attendant had previously informed him?

"Rachel, I have enjoyed this time together but I need to meet some friends on the boat deck", Helen informed Rachel as she stood up to leave the table.

With some free time available, Rachel decided to write and send a postcard to her boss, informing him of her successful meeting with Helen. With that in mind she removed the white cloth napkin from her lap and left for the Reading and Writing Room.

To further clear his head, Ross decided to take a walk on the boat deck. He passed by the Reading and Writing room. Through the window he spotted Rachel. She was setting alone at one of the table's writing a note.

Rachel looked up and surprisingly noticed Ross standing outside of the window gazing directly at her. She raised her hand motioning him to join her inside.

"I talked to your stateroom attendant this morning and she informed me you were joining Mrs. Candee at the Verandah Café for breakfast", Ross was digging to find out what really happened.

"Yes, we met for a light breakfast and then she left to join some friends on the boat deck", Rachel replied while continuing to write.

"Was there anyone else there?" Ross knew he had no holds on Rachel but he would like to know if she had developed any other male interests.

"Yes, an officer that Helen had become acquainted with joined us at the last minute. I believe his name was James Moody", Rachel informed Ross.

"Was Helen there the whole time", Ross inquired as he pushed for more information.

"Yes she was. He left first and then her. What are you trying to find out?" Rachel was beginning to feel irritated that she had to explain her actions.

"I was not spying on you, I just happened to be passing by the café and noticed him shaking hands with you. I did not see her presence", Ross answered, and by now starting to feel slightly embarrassed knowing the officer must have been blocking her presence.

"Last night it was me that felt rejected and today it is you" Rachel replied, slightly lightening the conversation with a smile.

"Well, I guess it is my turn to do some explaining. I took the time to think my situation through with Carol and early this morning I answered her cablegram informing her it was over between us", Ross at last informed Rachel

Rachel sat there for a moment, as she slowly comprehended what Ross had just informed her.

"I think we have some making up to do, don't you? Ross asked her as he took her hand leading her back to his stateroom.

Ross closed and locked the stateroom door. He walked over to her and they began kissing, at first softly and then passionately. She slowly removed her jacket and petticoat.

Ross stood there for a minute taking in her beauty. He followed her lead by removing his jacket and then his shirt. He walked over to her. She began running her hands over his chest and then slowly moved down and slowly removed his pants and underwear. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Their passion continued until early morning.

Ross laid awake watching Rachel as she slept. He rose out of bed and walked over to the porthole. He knew at last what being in love was.

To be continued in Chapter 8

* * *

_Note: Some Special News Concerning the Titanic _

_The Encyclopedia Titanica Message board (which I am a member) issues special E-Mails whenever there is a special event concerning the Titanic. As I write this, James Cameron (creator and director of the movie Titanic) along with two fellow board members (Historian's) are on the Russian ship Keldysh making another expedition to the wreckage. Cameron is exploring deeper into the wreckage than has ever been attempted before with an X-Robot (created by his brother Mike). The deeper you get into the wreckage, the less the ocean current becomes, which means those sections will be better preserved. They cannot divulge too much information but did inform us that two areas Cameron will be exploring are the Turkish bath and Swimming rooms. The Turkish bath had teak wood paneling, which will probably be fairly well preserved since wood organisms do not devour that type of wood. _

_The fellow board historian recently posted this message to the board from the Keldysh: Two-minute promos for "Last Mysteries of the Titanic" will begin airing on the Discovery Channel at 2200 (10 pm) during "Shark Week". The promos will feature teaser footage from the dives. _

_The discoveries will be aired at a later date on the Discovery Channel._

_Disclaimer: Helen Churchill Candee boarded the ship at Cherbourg as a first class passenger. She was rescued in Lifeboat 6. She had given a cameo of her Mother to Edward A. Kent for safekeeping, thinking he would survive instead of her. Mr. Kent did not survive, however; they did recover his body and the cameo was recovered in his clothing and sent to Mrs. Candee. She was a strikingly beautiful woman that had written many books concerning women surviving without men. _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8: A Quiet Day at Sea

* * *

_**

**April 13, 1912**

The suns rays filtered brightly through Ross's stateroom porthole signaling a new morning had arrived. Ross gazed across the bed and noted that Rachel was still sleeping soundly. She looked so beautiful. He gently reached over and softly brushed the hair out of her face. Ross quietly rose out of bed to dress. In about an hour he had plans to meet Colonel Gracie for a game of squash.

Rachel awoke and noticed Ross was getting dressed. "Where are you going?"

"I made previous plans to meet Archie for a game of squash before breakfast", Ross informed her while he continued to dress.

"I also need to get moving", Rachel, said while moving the covers aside. She knew that shortly Violet would be checking in on her. If Violet inquired into her whereabouts the evening before, she would squelch any rumors or gossip and advise her that she got up for an early walk on deck.

Ross walked over to the bed and leaned over to give her a soft morning kiss. "We had a good night didn't we?"

"We had an excellent night", Rachel smiled while returning his kiss. "Do you have enough time for an encore?"

Ross responded by wrapping his arms about her waist, while pulling her towards him. The sensation of feeling every part of her body against his aroused him. Their lips came together in a passionate kiss. Their passion and desire they felt towards each other connected them. Neither had experienced a passion and spirituality connection with the same person before. "The Colonel will have to wait", Ross replying to their desires began to undress.

Ross arrived at the squash court just as the Colonel was beginning to leave. "Colonel! I apologize for being late. Do you still want to play a round?" Ross inquired.

"You look tired my boy. How about some breakfast on the deck instead?" Ross somewhat relieved, agreed with the Colonel's conclusive decision.

"Miss Green, would you like for me to press your clothes out and place them on the bed for you while you take your morning bath?" her stateroom attendant Violet inquired.

"Yes, thank you. My two piece black and while wool suit with the black velvet collar is hanging at the end of the wardrobe closet. I also left my shoes out in the hall last night to be cleaned and polished. They should be returned by the time I return from by bath" Rachel informed Violet while gathering up her soaps and powders.

"Even though the weather is somewhat brisk here on deck, the sea is rather calm. A rather quiet day at sea", the Colonel informed Ross while they shared a light breakfast together.

"The calm sea matches my feelings. "Yesterday my feelings were rough and unsettled while today they are calm and serene", a somewhat starry-eyed Ross, replied.

"I think I am in love, Colonel. You remember the woman I was inquiring about a few days ago on deck? You encouraged me to take a chance with her?"

"Are you referring to Rachel Green, the consultant for _Women's Wear_ that I met on my stopover in Paris?" the Colonel leaning over making sure not to miss any details of this new romance.

"Yes", Ross knew how quickly shipboard gossip got around. At this early stage, revealing too much about the romance might prove to be a mistake. With that thought in mind he quickly changed the subject.

"How about a deck game of Quoits, Colonel? While a somewhat confused Colonel nodded in agreement, Ross left to make their appointment with the Quartermaster.

Rachel was in the Dining Saloon sharing her lunch with Isidor and Ida Straus. The Straus' along with being old friends of her parents were also co-owners of R.H. Macy and Co. Department Store in New York City. Their enormity of wealth and status had not spoiled their compassionate nature. Both were a very kind and giving couple.

"I am so glad we finally got to meet up with you my dear. We have not seen your folks in a long time. How are they doing?" a soft-spoken Ida inquired of Rachel.

"They are fine", Father is working long and hard hours at the hospital. Mother spends her free time attending and organizing charities ", Rachel replied.

"When you first entered the Dining Salon, Isidor noticed that you had a certain glow about you."

"I have met someone on the ship and I think he might just be the man for me," Rachel somewhat embarrassingly explained.

Ross entered the Dining Salon and soon spotted Rachel setting at a table with the Straus'. Rachel quickly noticing his presence motioned him over to the table.

"Ross, I would like to introduce you to the Mr. And Mrs. Straus", Rachel stood and proudly introduced her new man to her old acquaintances.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance. May I join your table for lunch?"

"No problem at all. Please join us" Mr. Straus replied while motioning a waiter over to take Ross's order.

After Ross and Rachel finished their lunch of grilled Mutton Chops with baked jacket potatoes with the Straus', they completed their meal by sharing a cup of coffee together in the First Class Lounge.

The First Class Lounge situated on the Promenade Deck, was one of the most opulent fitted-out rooms on the ship. The room dedicated to reading, conversation, playing cards and other social interactions of the day was decorated in the French Louis XV style. The craftsmanship was exquisite. The walls were covered with "boiseries" (elaborate wooden carvings), which gave the room a distinct symmetrical appearance.

Ross and Rachel sat down on a couch across from the fireplace.

"Today has been quiet and peaceful", Ross said while putting his arm around her shoulders pulling him closer to him.

"I agree. I keep waiting for something to interrupt our time together", Rachel, replied while she gently snuggled against him.

"What else can happen? We are crossing the Atlantic on the safest ship ever built", Ross assuredly informed her.

To be continued in Chapter 9

* * *

_Note/Disclaimer: Mr. And Mrs. Straus was both offered a place on a lifeboat. He refused and she refused to go without him. They both returned to the deck and sat down in a pair of steamer chairs until they perished. His body was recovered by the Mackey-Bennett and he was laid to rest in New York. _

_When I was on my trip to Halifax, one of my stops was the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic. One of the Titanic recoveries was a beautifully piece of carved wood from the First Class Lounge. Other artifacts displayed were a steamer chair and the lifejacket from John Jacob Astor. _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Iceberg Straight Ahead_**

* * *

**April 14, 1912**

Captain Smith ordered all steamships boilers lit, thus pushing the engines to their fullest capacity. The President of the White Star Line J. Bruce Ismay requested the _RMS Titanic_'s new arrival time in the New York City port be pushed ahead to Tuesday night. The new arrival time would be faster than any previous transatlantic crossings attempted, thus giving the ship's maiden voyage extra publicity.

Ross and Rachel had attended a Church-of-England's service in the Grand Dining Salon, presided over by Captain Smith. The service was not from the Church of England's "Book of Common Prayer" but instead; from the White Star Line's own Prayer Book. All those present joined in on the hymn "Eternal Father, Strong to Save" which ends with "Oh hear us when we cry to thee for those in peril on the sea." The Service had ended promptly at 11am.

"Would you like me to place your evening dress on the bed for you Miss Green?" Violet somewhat enviously inquired while replacing the towels on the washstand. Rachel's dress was red satin with a chiffon overlay, beaded appliqués, and beaded chiffon overlay over the bodice. Rachel had found the new design in Paris. Being a fashion consultant she could not wait to show it off it at dinner. Ross and Rachel had been issued an invitation only to attend a dinner for Captain Smith hosted by Mr. and Mrs. A.J. Ryerson in the A La Carte Restaurant. She knew they would be dining with the socially elite and had spent many hours carefully preparing for the party.

Ross gently knocked on the stateroom door. Rachel opened the door. Rachel, with the doorframe surrounding her, gave off the appearance of a perfectly framed picture. "Wow, you look wonderful", Ross stood silent for a moment just admiring her picture perfect appearance.

"I'm ready, shall we go?" Rachel informed Ross as she took his arm.

Ross, with Rachel on his arm, glided into the deluxe À la Carte Restaurant. What had started as a small, 25-table deluxe restaurant on the _Olympic _had expanded into a 140 seat social club on _Titanic_ just a year later. The introduction of the restaurant appeared to create a new class of passenger, who assumes an air of superiority and holds aloof from the ordinary Dining Saloon diner. Ordinarily, meals for all classes on _Titanic_ were included in the price of the passage and diners selected their meals from a generous, but fixed menu. However, in the À la Carte Restaurant diners could chose each course separately from a wider selection than that available in the main dining saloon. However every luxury has a price. Passengers had to pay for the meals out of their pocket.

The room itself was decorated in the French style, Louis VI, and featured walls with delicate walnut veneers set off by gilded swags and festoons. These gilded swags were repeated in the plaster ceiling and on the boarders of the china. Crystal chandeliers hung over tables decorated with White Star Line first class china.

Captain Smith sat at the main table having a conversation with Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress Madame Aubert. The soft-spoken Countes Of Rothes was also at the Captain's table. Setting directly beside her was Helen Candee.

"Rachel, you look stunning. Was that a Paris find?" Lucille Lady Duff Gordon quipped while taking in every detail of the new found design.

"Yes, it was in the new spring line", Rachel replied while taking Ross's arm to leave. She was anxious not to reveal any more information than necessary to a known competitor.

"Hi Ross, nice to see you made it. Several of us will be going to the First Class lounge after the meal for a drink. You both are welcome to join us", Colonel Gracie informed him.

"Rachel and I had previously discussed listening to the string band in the Reception Room, however; we may change our mind and join you later", Ross replied as he guided Rachel to their assigned seats.

Ross and Rachel completed their meal with the socially elite and cordially exited the party at approximately 9:30 pm.

After listening to the string band and trying out a few waltzes for close to an hour, they next decided to take a brisk walk on the boat deck.

Stars shone brightly on the moonless ocean. The calmness on the ocean gave off the appearances of a millpond. Periodically, pieces of ice began floating by.

"It is much colder on deck than I imagined. Would you care to go back inside?" Ross inquired somewhat shivering while buttoning his coat up all the way to the collar.

"To me the crisp ocean air feels invigorating", Rachel replied while sensuously nudging against him.

He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. Suddenly, a loud shrill bell began clanging from the crow's nest directly above them. Between the periodic rings they could hear lookout Frederick Fleet as he yelled "ICEBERG STRAIGHT AHEAD". Ross and Rachel stood frozen in silence. A white wall of ice was coming directly towards them.

To be continued in Chapter 10 the final chapter

* * *

_It was noted that First Officer Murdoch spotted the iceberg at the same exact time as lookout Frederick Fleet. At approximately 9:30 pm the wireless operator from the ship Californian sent a cablegram warning to the Titanic's wireless operators informing them of the iceberg's exact location. The operators, behind in sending cablegrams of the elite, yelled at the wireless operator "shut up, we are running Cape Race"._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here we go with the final chapter. I do apologize for the Pen Name change. I hope that did not cause too much confusion. I have greatly appreciated all the reviews and positive comments with each progressive chapter. _

**_Chapter 10: The Lonely Sea _****_

* * *

_**

The phone began ringing in the wheelhouse. Sixth Office James Moody picked up the phone and inquired "What do you see?" 

"ICEBERG STRAIGHT AHEAD", a frustrated Frederick Fleet yelled into the receiver.

A shaken Moody placed the receiver back in its holder yelling "ICEBERG STRAIGHT AHEAD".

First Officer Murdoch, who had already spotted the mammoth piece, raced into the wheelhouse. While frantically pushing Moody out of the way, he shouted to Quartermaster Hitchens, "HARD A STARBOARD". To slow down on speed, Murdoch then called the engine room and instructed them to "REVERSE ALL ENGINES".

"Is it hard a starboard?" Murdoch demanded. Quartermaster Hitchens, by now seeing the imminent danger, nodded.

Ross and Rachel were standing on the boat deck watching the mammoth piece of ice, as it grew closer. Just as the ship came upon the berg, it slowly began a slight turn, but it was not enough. The starboard side scraped the side of the berg popping rivets and opening plates causing water to gush into 5 bulkheads. Large pieces of ice fell onto the front deck. A few minutes later, the ship came to a sudden stop.

"What do you think?" Rachel somewhat in shock inquired.

"I don't know. Maybe we need to go back inside", Ross informed her as they left the deck.

On the way back inside the ship, they passed Thomas Andrews, the designer of the ship. They overheard him inform Captain Smith that with 5 of the bulkheads flooded, the ship was doomed to sink within the next two hours.

"Oh my God, the ship is going to sink", a shaken up Rachel told Ross as she grabbed his arm for comfort.

"We need to go back to our cabins and await instructions", Ross informed her. She reluctantly nodded in agreement.

At 12:05 am Captain Smith ordered 16 lifeboats to be uncovered and the passengers mustered. He then left the boat deck for the wireless shack. He woke up the operators and informed them to stand by if he needed them to send wires of assistance. A few moments later he reappeared and told them to send the regulation call "CQD" followed by "MGY" (_Titanic's_ call letters) and the position 41.46 N. 50.14 W.

At 12:25 am, wire operators, Harold Bride and Jack Phillips got their first good news. The Cunard liner _Carpathia's _operator had contacted them inquiring about the traffic for Cape Race. They replied, COME QUICKLY. A few minutes later the news came back that the _Carpathia _was 58 miles away and coming hard.

"Mr. Geller; Captain's orders, you need to immediately put on your lifejacket and go up on deck for further instructions", his stateroom attendant informed him. Ross complied and then headed for Rachel's stateroom.

Rachel closed her stateroom door. She was also wearing a lifejacket. "Ross, what is going to happen to us?" Rachel was by now becoming very frightened.

"We need to get up on deck as quickly as possible", Ross softly answered as he took her in his arms for comfort. As they began descending the stairs, Ross could tell the ship was already beginning to list. The moment of reckoning had come; the ship really was doomed. He took a deep breath as they both proceeded down the steps. With the exception of a few passengers, most still did not know the ship was in danger.

Ross guided Rachel into the gym and told her to a wait there for his return. While on deck, he quickly saw that the officer's would need some extra assistance helping load passengers into the lifeboats.

First Office Murdoch cut the rope releasing the first lifeboat. He next loaded the boat onto the Welin Davit (the davits were designed to carry 32 boats but instead only carried 16).

Deck Stewards were having problems convincing passengers of the apparent danger. Shortly, Thomas Andrews began walking up and down the decks attempting to convince the passengers they needed to get into a lifeboat. After the distress rockets were released, passengers began to realize that the ship was indeed doomed and began loading.

Ross, along with Colonel Gracie, assisted loading several women into lifeboats. He could see that passengers were beginning to panic. He knew the time had come. Rachel needed to get on a lifeboat.

Ross entered the gym. "Rachel, you need to get on a lifeboat", Ross ordered.

"Are you coming also?" a very upset Rachel inquired, knowing what his answer would be.

Murdoch is loading men on the other side. If you get into a lifeboat I will check my chances over there", Ross informed her knowing that his chances were slim. For some reason she believed him and therefore complied.

"I love you, please get on a lifeboat before it is too late", Rachel tearfully replied as she gave him one last hug before she entered the lifeboat. As the boat lowered, she could not take her eyes off of him. When the boat reached the water, he waved at her one last time. He then turned and continued to assist in the loading of passengers.

At 2:05 am the bow of the ship was under water. All lifeboats were in the water, with the exception of the four collapsible ones turned upside down on the roof of the officer's quarters. Ross, along with Colonel Gracie, climbed onto the roof and released Collapsible B. The ship had begun to list, thus causing the boat to slide off the roof into the ocean. As they looked on in horror, the seawater began to come up the boat deck. Ross dived into the water. As he surfaced he was level with the crow's nest. Passengers were frantically heading aft to hang on to a few more minutes of life.

Ross began to swim clear of the ship, but she was not ready to let him go yet. Tons of seawater pouring down the ventilator shafts in front of the forward funnel created an irresistible suction, which pulled him back and pinned him against a grating just below the surface of the water. For a short second he felt he was trapped and would go down with the ship. He began to idly think how he would drown. He never found out. From somewhere deep within the ship a burst of hot air surged up from the ventilator shaft, forcing him to surface. Sputtering, he barely had time to take a deep breath before he was sucked under again, held against another grating and spit back up. Gasping, Ross struck out away from the ship toward the overturned Collapsible B. Another dozen men had also scrambled onto the overturned boat. The collapsible bobbed around on top of the ocean as the big ship began to sink farther into the ocean.

As the tilt of the sinking giant grew steeper, the strain became unbearable for the remaining eight stays supporting the forward funnel. The stays parted causing the funnel to fall across the starboard deck, producing sparks. When the funnel hit the ocean it kicked up a wave pushing Collapsible B 30 yards farther from the ship. Others were less fortunate. As the funnel fell it landed on a knot of swimmers, killing them. Colonel Gracie, nearing exhaustion, jumped and broke free from the ship. He was pulled under like Ross but gave a mighty kick and broke free, surfacing twenty some yards from the ship. They pulled him aboard Collapsible B.

The _Titanic's_ lights were beginning to turn red. The stern began to rise higher, still carrying a mass of humans onboard. The ship shrieked with agony and then sank, taking 1500 souls with it. Suddenly every distinction between class and country, passenger and crew, vanished in those last terrible moments.

As the cries from those left behind in the water slowly faded away, an odd quiet settled over the survivors.

**April 15, 1912, 4:15 A.M.**

With daylight on the horizon, the _Carpathia _soon came into full view. The shock over what had just happened began to wear off as reality began setting in. Lifeboats, one by one, unloaded their despondent passengers onto _Carpathia's _deck. Rachel stood on deck desperately watching as each lifeboat unloaded. Ross was not amongst them. Rachel closed her eyes in total frustration; he couldn't be gone. She had so much more she needed to tell and share with him. Ross had opened up every aspect of her womanhood and most important of all, he had taught her how important it is to give. As the time slowly passed her thoughts became very bleak. After all visible boats had been unloaded she began to give up any hope Ross was amongst the living. Rachel turned to go below when a passenger on the deck began shouting, "Look, in the distance, Oh Thank God, another lifeboat." A positive hopeful feeling began to overcome her. She turned around. The lifeboat barely visible through the dense fog, had it's mast raised which was a signal it was pulling yet another boat. As the boats drew closer she discovered the lifeboat was towing a collapsible. As the collapsible drew closer she spotted Ross standing towards the front. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands so tightly together they turned white. She thought over and over, HE IS ALIVE, HE IS ALIVE. The tragedy, along with the thought of losing Ross, had touched every part of her inner soul. She dropped to her knees and thanked God for sparing her and Ross from this disaster.

A very exhausted Ross began climbing the rope ladder. He looked up and soon spotted Rachel awaiting him on deck. Seeing her invigorated him and he began to climb faster. He reached the deck and they ran into each other's arms. For a few minutes, they stood silent, thankful just to be together again.

"I am never letting you go, Mister", Rachel tearfully replied while continuing to hold onto him tightly.

"Rachel, if we survived this we can survive anything", Ross replied while taking her back into his arms.

Shortly, the reunited couple walked arm in arm down the deck. Both had experienced love and tragedy. In a few days they would be in New York City. With some time, memories of the tragedy would begin to fade.

* * *

**The End**

_Note: Within a few days of the tragedy a ship named the Mackey-Bennett reached the sight and recovered 300 bodies from the sea. 121 of those bodies are buried in the Halifax Cemetery, located in Nova Scotia. A special trust fund, set up by The White Star Line and still active, provides maintenance of the graves. _

_I hope you enjoyed reading all ten chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them. _

_I would like to express thanks to my fellow Encyclopedia Titanica Message Board members for their expertise on the Titanic. Again, I express great thanks to the readers who took the time to read the story and a very special thanks to all that left the wonderful reviews (close to 30 before this author's mistake). _

_A small confession…I had originally planned the ending coming as a dream from Rachel. As the chapter's progressed, I began to warm up to the characters, thus changing my mind on how the story would conclude. _


End file.
